


[Podfic] Aural Sex

by kalakirya



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, F/F, Handcuffs, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of winged_mammal's story</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Aural Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silly_cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aural Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/609122) by [winged_mammal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winged_mammal/pseuds/winged_mammal). 



**Title:** Aural Sex

  
 **Rating:** mature/R

  
 **Length:** 10 minutes 46 seconds

  
  
 **download (right-click) or stream (left-click)** [as an mp3 (11MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/aural%20sex%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20winged_mammal.mp3) or [as a a podbook (11MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Aural%20Sex%20%20-%20%20winged_mammal.m4b)  
  
cover by me!  
  
  



End file.
